if i could melt myself like ice: part two
by scout
Summary: part two of part one....^_^


If I could melt myself like ice: part II

(+

Laguna searched his pockets for a lighter. "Do you have a light?"

Squall took a lighter from his pocket and lighted his father's cigarette. Laguna gave it a puff.

"You'd better quit that." Squall said.

"I tried." Laguna said. "And I lasted 30 minutes."

"Oh." Squall scratched his head. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Laguna gave Squall a puzzled look with his eyes looking the other way. "Oh!" he lifted his chin.

"Okay. Squall. I want you," Laguna said slowly, "to have the house and the pub when I'm gone."

Squall looked shocked. "What?"

"I want you to take care of it. I want you to have a family in it. Bah! I just want you to keep this place alive. Please keep it from getting knocked down or bulldozed."

"What??" Squall pretended to look confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Nothing, stupid!" Laguna stomped his left foot impatiently. "I just wanted to tell you early, okay? Nothing bad. Just remember what I said."

Squall nodded slowly, glaring at Laguna's eyes. He didn't want to know. "Yes, sir."

"What," Laguna said, "you thought I was gonna die or something?"

Squall shook his head hard. "No.. no, sir." He jammed his fists into his pockets. "But you're not gonna die, right?"

"I can't live forever."

Squall felt a quick shiver. "God, don't make me nervous."

Laguna puffed his cigarette. "Don't tell anyone I told you this."

"Told me what?"

"You know exactly what."

Squall nodded nervously again. "S-Sure thing, dad."

(+

It was one in the morning and everyone, except Squall, was either asleep or reading more of Laguna's old Timber Maniacs articles. Squall walked out silently from the house to the field in his father's thick pajamas and visited Raine's grave. Squall knelt on one knee by his mother's grave and lovingly touched her engraved name and read, _Raine Loire._

Squall looked around the field and spoke out loud. "I never cried for you. Not once in my life." Then he looked at the grave. "I clearly remember how you looked like, and how your voice sounded. I saw you in a dream. It was a great dream. You.. were beautiful---"

The sound of footsteps behind him startled him. "Who's there?"

"Talking to yourself?"

(+

"Sis." Squall said, still looking at the grave. "You scared the shit outta me."

"It's been months, little brother." Ellone sat next to him. She was holding a red rose like last time.

"Just arrived?"

"Yes."

Squall glared at his best friend's eyes. "What was my mother like?" That was the first time he ever asked Ellone about Raine. Actually, that was the first time he ever asked _anyone_ about his mother.

"Well. She was very beautiful, first of all." Ellone giggled.

"I know." Squall nodded. "She must have been pretty."

"And she was very kind. Very innocent. I loved her with all my heart." Ellone said.

Squall looked back at the grave. It became silent for a while.

"I remember," Ellone broke the long silence, "the last time I saw her. She was mad. She..."

Ellone paused. Squall waited for her to continue. He looked at her. She was crying. Squall sat down and put his right arm around her. "Hey, hey."

Ellone sobbed loudly and rested her head on his chest. Squall kissed her head. "It's okay." Ellone clasped her arms around his waste and cried even louder. Her hand slowly let go of the rose.

"She.. she was pulling my leg. I cried very loudly. Galbadian soldiers took me away." She sniffed hard. "I was... so ....scared." She looked up at Squall and saw that his chin was welled up with tears.

"Squall?"

Ellone was surprised to see him cry. _How silent._

The wind blew harder and harder as the two mourned for the death of the only mother they ever knew..

(+

Selphie wiped off the milk on her upper lip with the back of her hand. "Ah." She sank down the chair and patted her stomach. "Great pancakes! Very.. very delicious. Must... have... more!" She said humorously.

Laguna, in that tacky apron, crossed his arms. "Like it? Hehe. That's actually the only thing I can cook well."

Rinoa yawned her way to the kitchen. "Good morning everybody." Rinoa and Selphie still wore the same clothes as yesterday. Only Zell and Squall got to wear Laguna's pajamas.

Zell coughed hard and spat out pancake bits. "Wa-ter." 

"Ak! He's choking!" Selphie slapped his back. "Get him some water, quick!"

Rinoa filled up Zell's glass with water. Zell quickly drank the whole thing.

"Ah. Thanks."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Eat slowly next time!"

"Yes mo-ther." Zell whined.

"Anyone seen Squall by the way? Is he awake?" Selphie asked. Riona looked up at her. Zell continued eating his pancakes.

"I guess he's still asleep." Laguna said.

The sound of shuffling footsteps coming from outside caught everyone's attention. The door creaked open. Squall's arm was around Ellone's shoulders.

Zell stood from his chair and disgustingly licked off the syrup on his lips, his napkin fell from his shirt collar. He examined Ellone's slender body and cockily tapped his right foot. "Why, hello gorgeous. Long time no see."

"Elle!" Rinoa cried as Squall smirked grumpily.

"Zell! Selphie! Rin!" Ellone left Squall's arms and ran to Rinoa. She took both her hands. "I missed you guys! Selphie! You lost all your hair! I heard the good news by the way! Good luck! Oh my gosh!"

Selphie jumped up and down. "Big sister! Big sister!" She looked silly for a twenty-six year old.

Squall crossed his arms and leaned in the wall. He looked out the window as Ellone ranted about half her life with Rinoa and Selphie. Zell, all of a sudden, roughly patted his back. "Hey, man! Where were you last night? What were the two of you doing? Eh, Squall?" Zell elbowed his spine.

Squall pushed away Zell's arm. "Visited my mother's grave."

Zell wrinkled his eyebrows. "Oh."

Squall looked away from him grumpily. Zell rolled his eyes and made a nasty smile.

Squall glared furiously at Zell's eyes and walked out to the field.

Zell scratched his head.

(+

Squall sat in front of the grave. Tears flowed thickly down his face. As the clouds blocked the sun's rays of light, he examined the rose which Ellone dropped on the grave earlier in the morning. He picked it up and started plucking out its petals, then started sobbing loudly. _Why am I crying?_ The clouds then cried with him. 

"Squall!" 

Squall turned his head. Selphie stood there, shivering, holding an umbrella. It rained even harder. "Squall! Get back in the house! You're gonna catch a cold or something! Come on!" She jerked her hands and shivered. 

His eyes stared back at the rose. Selphie scratched her neck. "Squall. Come on." She tried to touch his shoulder but he pushed her hand away. "Don't look at me. Leave me alone.."

Selphie sat next to him and held the umbrella over their heads. She made a disgusted look at the mud she sat on.

"I'll stay here 'til you're done with whatever you're doing."

Squall shook his head dramatically. "No. Go back. I don't want you to see me like this."

She took his hand and held it tight. "I'll stay." She saw that Squall was crying. She was as shocked as Ellone was.

"Fine." He looked away from her and tried to wipe away his tears.

"It's okay." Selphie said. "Everybody cries."

They sat there until it stopped raining.

(+

Laguna, Squall and Ellone stood by the door outside to say goodbye.

Zell carried all three heavy bags to his car. "Come on! I can't be late for the meeting! You know how ridiculously far Esthar is?"

"Shut up and wait a while okay?" Selphie said. "You sure you're gonna be okay, Laguna?"

Laguna nodded happily. "Sure. Of course. I have Squall and Elle here."

Rinoa smiled at him. "Take care! Bye Elle!"

Elle gave Rinoa a hug. "Bye! I'll miss you guys!"

Zell dumped the bags on the trunk and stroked his hair. 

"Bye." Squall gave Zell a one-arm, manly hug.

"Bye, man. Take care......hey, girls! I'm going to be late!"

Laguna yelled "Have a safe flight!" as they drove off with the two girls waving goodbye. 

(+

"So guys, are you both coming to Rinoa's wedding?" Laguna asked, holding up the Heartilly-Almasy wedding invitation.

Ellone clasped her hands together and smiled. "I am! I can't wait to see her in that beautiful wedding gown! Well, if it's okay with you, little brother."

Squall jerked his hand. "No, no. It's okay. You can go. We can go."

"Well, you don't have to go if you want."

"I want to go. Now why wouldn't I want to see an old friend get married?" Squall chuckled.

Ellone nodded.

(+

Rinoa looked at the mirror and saw a sad, tired face staring back at her. She covered her face with her hands. "What am I worried about? I love him. But something tells me that I shouldn't." She sank her hands down her face and dropped them on the table. 

She stood up and walked to the living room. Her face lightened at the sight of Seifer, sitting on the couch reading his favorite novel, "Atticus Finch" by Harpoon Knee.

"Hey, you." She said.

All he could do was smile.

"Saw you reading that book three times this month."

"It's a very powerful book. Got me hooked."

Rinoa sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and glared the book.

Seifer put his free arm around her. "You should read this sometime."

It became quiet for a while. 

"I can't wait. Can't you?" Rinoa fixed his hair.

"Of course." He smiled and continued reading.

Rinoa stroked his back and kissed his neck. "I love you."

Seifer then found his lips were on hers.

Rinoa slowly pulled away. "I don't know what I saw in Squall." 

"Squall, huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't mention him."

"Yeah." That was all he could say.

(+

Quistis Trepe landed her jey right by Winhill.

She picked up her Galbadia Bears sports bag and hung it behind her shoulder. The strong wind blew her long, blonde hair. She closed her eyes tight before the dusty wind. _Winhill_, she thought, _Winhill is still the same. So sandy and old. _She walked by the item shop, disturbed by the old woman sitting there, giving her a mad glare. _What a crazy old town. Where everyone knows your business._ She walked across the chocobo farms and felt a quick shiver. She thought about how long it has been since she rode one.

She grabbed a tiny piece of paper from her pocket and read Laguna's address. _Left. _She looked up at a small, beat up house to her left as she entered the main circle. A rocking chair, slowly creaking, was in the front porch. _This must be it._

She nervously rang the doorbell. 

There was no answer. She pressed the button again. Still no answer.

"HELLO??" She yelled.

There was still no answer. She became worried and pushed the door a little.

It slid open. _The door...._

She walked into the living room. She saw Laguna sleeping on the couch, an opened book lying on his stomach. She knelt next to him and touched his brow. His eyes slowly opened and glared at her.

"Quistis. You're here." Laguna coughed.

She wore a very unattractive outfit. Nothing like the ones she usually wears. A beat up pair of pants, a very large Galbadia Bears sweater, and a pair of old runners. But her face was very clean that it lightened up her image.

"Hey. Long time no see." She said.

He touched her cheek and smiled. "I missed you. A lot."

She slowly moved away from him and stood up. "Laguna. We can't do this anymore."

Laguna sat up and scratched his head. "What? But----"

The sound of Squall's heavy boots interrupted the two. "Quistis. Hey!"

She waved her hand. "Hey. Where's Elle?"

He pointed to the kitchen with his lips.

"I see." She glanced at Laguna and walked towards the kitchen.

But Squall quickly grabbed her arm. "So, hey. How are you? It's been months."

Quistis wrinkled her eye brows. "Well, I'm good Squall. Basically." She said, not looking at him.

He smiled at her. "Oh. I see."

It was an awkward moment. Squall was still holding her arm, and she still wasn't looking at him.

"So," she finally said. "why didn't anyone answer the door when I rung the bell?"

"Oh, I guess we were all asleep." He laughed lightly.

"Are Zell and Selphie here?"

"Nope. But they were here."

"I see."

She slowly pulled her arm away. "So, I guess I'll be seeing Elle now."

"Oh. Oh, yeah." Squall was weak on the knees.

"Excuse me." She walked to the kitchen without looking back.

He scratched his chin and walked outside the door.

(+

"Elle!!"

Ellone turned her head. "Quisty!!!" She ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Elle! Big sister! Been a long time!"

"Hey, Quisty, help me cook dinner! I really miss you!"

Quistis dropped her bag and fixed her hair.

(+

"Poor kid." Elle said quietly as she cleaned the lettuce.

"Who?" Quistis just finished chopping the tomatoes. 

"Squall." Elle sighed. "He's still in love with her."

"With who?"

"You exactly know who."

"I see." Quistis put the knife on the sink. "I don't get why she picked Seifer over Squall."

"Same here. Seifer has always been a total ass."

"Well, he changed. He grew up. I bumped into him a few months ago."

Ellone raised one eyebrow. "Really? Yeah, I thought he was kinda cute when we were still back in the garden."

"Oh? I thought he was, too."

"You gotta admit. Every girl from Balamb Garden thought he was cute."

"I know." Quistis just started chopping the onions.

"...But, hell. He was very hard to approach, since everyone knew he was a friggin bad ass."

"I know."

"He just needed to be tamed."

"I know."

"By...Rinoa. Rinoa is a phenomenal person."

"I know."

"That's why she's a dream to every guy. A dream to Squall."

Quistis didn't say anything.

"Don't you think so?"

She didn't answer.

"I see, Quisty. You're jealous of her, aren't you?"

Quistis raised her head. "What?"

Ellone smiled. "Oh, you are!"

"So what if I am?"

Ellone shook her head, still smiling, and sorted the vegetables.

Quistis, looking furious, said, "I wanted Squall. But that little tramp took him away.."

"What?"

"Now she has Seifer."

Ellone wiped her hands with a kitchen towel. "I see. She took away both the guys you wanted?"

"Yes. Seifer and I ..well, we did like each other. But Rinoa...." She just laughed and shook her head after saying that.

Ellone waited for her to go on but she just kept quiet. Just to be polite, she didn't say anything. She was being rude enough.

(+

---- more coming soon ----


End file.
